Gajevy Week Bonus Prompt - Masquerade
by No1Bookworm
Summary: Levy had a horribly week at work all she wanted to do was read and sip tea but nooo. Her bestfriend Lucy drags her to a party she'd rather not be at. But someone manages to catch her eye and she ends up not leaving. Why? Who? Huh? Keep reading to find out XD


She didn't want to be here. She had a horrible week at work and just wanted to read a book and sip her tea at home but noooo. Levy's best friend Lucy somehow convinced her that a masquerade ball themed party was just what she needed to cool off. But this, was definitely not what she expected. I mean everyone wore masks, but skimpy dress and seriously high heels didn't exactly scream 'ball'. And that bodies grinding each other on the floor didn't help either. It was a good thing Lucy helped her choose what to wear or she would've been way too overdressed. Then again, she should've known that Lucy would bring her to something like this. Something about her needing to find a boyfriend, and that she won't be twenty-two forever. Like she didn't know that! But her job was demanding dammit.

She wriggled her way towards the bar, fully intent on drinking her night away, (I mean she was there already so might as well), when she felt someone's eyes on her. Turning around, she immediately spotted red eyes boring into her. The owner of those eyes smirked as soon as she found him. They just stared at each other for the longest time until the bartender harrumphed under his breath. "Uh, excuse me miss, your drink?" Levy, still feeling a little flustered, chose the first thing she saw. "Ah, this one please.." The bartender raised an eyebrow but went to carry out her order nevertheless. She didn't dare look back, she could never really hide her emotions at all. But holy cow was he _hot._ I mean, from what she could see that is. Tall, and very muscular from what she could see, at least. Now she _really _wanted to take off his mask. But, she thought, it couldn't really be her that he was staring at. I mean, she was seriously short and uh, she wasn't very _endowed. _She shook her head. Yeah, it definitely wasn't her.

…..

He knew what he wanted. Always had and always will. For example, tonight. He came to this party to finally find a lady who suited his taste. Tall, busty, smooth hair that was the complete opposite of his, etc.. The classic model was what he set his sights on. But as soon as he saw _her, _his whole perspective of what he wanted in a girl, or in _life, _changed dramatically. She was shorter than his collarbone, hair so wild it could rival his, and she didn't exactly have the biggest chest in the club. So you can imagine his confusion when his eyes simply refused to leave her form. After a moment of staring, she noticed him, and turned to look at the culprit. Her amber eyes glowed with confusion, doubt, and then finally, he liked to believe, something that mirrored in his own eyes. The moment was broken though, when the bartender asked her for her order.

And there was nothing more urgent right then, to take off her mask. _Don__'__t be an idiot. You can__'__t just go up to her and what? Ask her to take off her mask? With a pretty please? I__'__m such a friggin__' __pansy. Just pull it off! But that might offend her. Why the hell am I worried about what she__'__d think?! I don__'__t even know her! _Oh but how he wanted to. And without a second thought, he strode across the room.

…..

She was still feeling flustered. And the really-high-in-alcohol beverage didn't help. What was she thinking?! The bartender and everyone sitting at the bar probably thought she was some slut who drank too much. _This is the worst. _She tried, she really did. But two sips of the drink and she knew she wouldn't be able to finish it without getting completely wasted. Something she's managed to avoid for her whole life! And she thought that an accomplishment seeing how Lucy always managed to bring her to bars so often. Levy was too busy in her thoughts that she didn't notice a guy trying not to snort at the girl's predicament. But she just looked too miserable! One very quiet whine from her was all it took for him to let go.

Levy whipped her head so fast, he didn't have time to think._ Who dares snort at me? Can__'__t you see I__'__m having a bad- _Oh. It was _him. _"Um, can I help you?" She was still a little pissed off but her curiosity got the better of her. "Sorry, it's just, you look so pathetic. Pouting at your drink and every-oi!" Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill over. _Dammit. _"Sorry, I, uh, didn't mean to say it like that." She still had an accusatory gleam in her eyes. "Really? You snort and call me pathetic! It' was pretty straightforward if you ask me." She gathered her things and prepared to leave when he grabbed her arm without thinking. _What are you doing Gajeel?! _"I'd appreciate it if you let go."

"No." _What?! _

"Excuse me?"

"I meant, uh, you wanna talk about it?" _whATWHATWHATWHAT?!_

"Are you for real-"

"Listen, you look really depressed and this is kinda my cousin's party so, it would be really embarrassing for me if not everyone was enjoying themselves." She considered him for a moment. She figured she could give him a try. Besides, she _was _pretty interested in him. "Okay."

…..

Gajeel didn't know what he was doing when he grabbed her arm, when he asked her to talk about her hell of a week, or when he awkwardly gave her a pat on the head afterwards and made up philosophical crap on the spot about life and work in general. This wasn't him. He does not hate it when strangers cry (I mean yeah he'd feel bad, but cheering them up was someone else's duty, not his), he does not spout cheesy inspirational lines about life, and he most certainly does not friggin' pat people on the head. But there was something about her that made him not mind. In fact, if he was more honest with himself, he wanted to. For her, at least.

…..

"Shrimp?" She punched him lightly on the shoulder, but answered anyways. "Yeah?"

"When can we take this stupid masks off?"

"Anytime I guess."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean, its a dress code for the party, but there's no rule saying you have to keep it on the whole night. Why?"

"My nose bridge is kinda itchy."

"Pfft." She lifted her hands to his face, and gently removed it. He tried to ignore the way her fingers gently brushed his face. "There, now you can scratch it." She said smirking. The smirk fell though, as soon as she saw is face. Metal studs on his very good-looking face lined the top of his eyes, down his nose, and under his chin. She should've felt horrified, but she couldn't. Instead, she felt so very fascinated. "You have piercings."

"You, uh, find them a little scary don't cha'?

"Actually, no." She felt so tempted to run her fingers on them but she was gratefully interrupted when he put his hands on her mask. "You're turn, Shrimp."

"Would you please stop calling me that?"

"Nah." The mask was off, and he instantly knew he was screwed. Her heart-shaped face, framed by two cerulean stands, was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his whole life. _Goddamit I did not just say/think beautiful! _He was apparently staring at her face for while because she started smirking. "Uh, sorry 'bout that."

"Was there something on my face?"

"Nah."

"Really?" He coughed and scratched his neck. "Yeap." She was still smirking at him.

"What?"

"It's just, you're eyes keep darting to my lips."

"Of course they're not."

"You're looking at them now."

"No I'm not!"

"Funny how our roles switch, huh?" He thought about it. _Ah screw it. _

"Yeah." And he crashed his lips into hers.

Oh he found his woman all right. And she wasn't a classic model. She was _better. _


End file.
